Miedo — La historia de Infinite
by Audiphon3 Dash
Summary: ¿Cuánto cuesta la infinidad? ¿Qué es lo que nos orilla a convertinos en aquella cosa que tanto le pude hacer daño al mundo? ¿Cómo es que una sucesión de eventos puede convertir a cualquiera en un villano? - [Fic participante en la Actividad de Septiembre "Yo Opto por el Mal" del foro Esmeralda Madre] (Imagen de: Coffeebear-sama)


**—**

 _ **[Para mas profundidad, escuchar el Cover del tema de Infinite de Jesse Pajamas]**_

 **—**

 **[Fic participante en la Actividad de Septiembre "Yo Opto por el Mal" del foro Esmeralda Madre]**

* * *

 _Desde lo más profundo de nuestros corazones odiamos la tierra que se nos ha dado._

 _La tierra que ha sido contaminada._

 _La tierra con la que hemos nacido y que nuestros padres han desperdiciado._

 _La tierra que es nuestra y que en nuestras manos esta._

[—]

La camioneta conducía con bastante rapidez en medio de las dunas de arena que se habían formado en Green Hills, hacia bastante tiempo que el agua en aquella zona se había evaporado, o se lo habían llevado aquellos magnates, con sus grandes contenedores o tuberías de kilómetros y kilómetros de largo que llegaban a las ciudades más grandes del país.

Se hablaba de una muy sonada crisis, y como todo el mundo estaba más que desesperado por buscar una solución a este problema, pero 12 mil millones de bocas que alimentar, no es tarea fácil para nadie.

La camioneta, que recolectaba arena por medio de la inercia que levantaba al andar y que habían orillado a sus conductores a poner un techo provisional encima de sus cabezas, se dirigía a algún punto de aquel desierto, a un punto "repleto de vegetación", como se los habían indicado, pero ninguno había divisado nada aun, solo colinas desquebrajadas y arena.

 **— Espero que Zero tenga razón con lo que nos contó ayer. No veo una mierda a kilómetros de aquí —** Un chacal bastante robusto, fuerte y con unas manos bastante grandes tomaba el volante del vehículo conduciéndolo al punto que le indicaba su compañero.

 **— Vamos Murdok, El jefe nos puso a nosotros hacer esta labor, y si nos pasa algo, sabes que la culpa será de él, no de nosotros —** El otro chacal más pequeño y flácido que el conductor estaba en el asiento del copiloto revisaba su brújula y un mapa que había desdoblado hacía tiempo de cómo era antiguamente Green Hills **— Tu no te preocupes. A la Izquierda en aquella tubería.**

Murdok diviso la gran tubería de acero enterrada en la arena y viendo espacio entre dos colinas totalmente secas dio la vuelta y divisaron como se encontraban poco a poco con las partes más "vivas" del desierto.

 **— Ves, vamos por buen camino, no te preocupes grandulón**

 **— De acuerdo BJ, recuérdame como era el plan.**

 **— Es sencillo, llegamos, tocamos la puerta, pedimos las esmeraldas y damos la señal.**

 **— Y entonces llegan los otros y-**

 **— ¡SHHHH! —** BJ puso su mano en la boca de Murdok evitando que dijera algo más. Miro a todos lados esperando no encontrarse con alguien o algo que los escuchara **— Este científico loco tiene muy bien monitoreado su perímetro, tenemos que ser precavidos y solo llamar la atención con la camioneta —** Dijo aquellas últimas palabras golpeando el improvisado techo de esta y regresando a acomodarse en su lugar.

 **— Ya, perdona. Mi memoria es muy mala —** Murdok conducía guiándose por la maleza y la vegetación aún con vida de la zona y como está poco a poco comenzaba a aumentar.

 **— Que bueno que me tienes a mí —** BJ tomo de nuevó el mapa y verifico si aún seguían con su curso normal. Pronto, ya no era arena lo que la camioneta recogía, ya era tierra y lodo que mojaba la tierra que estaba a su paso. Mientras la maleza aumentaba, la visón de ambos por su recorrido comenzaba a difuminarse y a saber con exactitud en donde estaban, pero el rio principal de la zona y cierta torre de radio, los ayudo a orientarse mejor.

Ladera arriba, donde la maleza ya no crecía, pero el terreno aun tenia vida, llegaron a una especie de explanada donde se veía a legua cierta la influencia de maquinaria en su modificación y una gran puerta de metal reforzado con un logotipo extraño pintado en esta.

Murdok detuvo la camioneta y puso el freno de **mano — Es aquí ¿Verdad?**

BJ no se había esperado y abrió su puerta para salir **— Si, no hagas nada brusco.**

Literalmente, no se escuchaba nada, los pájaros que viajaban en todas direcciones en la selva ya no estaban, el viento pareciera que se había detenido, e incluso la tierra apenas y llegaba a producir ruido alguno balo los pies de BJ y Murdok.

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a la gran puerta que estaba un tanto hundida en la montaña y Murdok acerco la mano para tocar la puerta, pero se detuvo para voltear a ver a su amigo.

 **— ¿A qué nombre se suponía debía de preguntar?**

BJ lo miro por unos instantes y abrió una libreta que siempre portaba consigo **— ehh… el jefe nos dijo que respondía a nombre de "Eggman y/o Robotnik"**

 **— ¿Y cuál se supone que debo de escoger?**

 **— No lo sé, ¡tú toca y ya!**

Murdok toco al fin la puerta con bastante fuerza para que pudiera escucharlo **— ¡Doctor Eggman! —** Pero nada se escuchó, solo estaba el silencio de aquel lugar y de vez en cuando, el sonido de la tierra siendo arrastrada por una sorpresiva corriente de aire. Murdok volvió a tocar **— ¡DOCTOR ROBOTNIK! —** Grito con más fuerza y comenzando a perder la paciencia golpeo la puerta llegándola a abollar un poco **— ¡EGGMAN ROBOTNIK!**

Ambos saltaron sorpresivos al ver un brazo robótico caer de la parte superior de la puerta y tener una cámara en su extremo apuntándoles fijamente.

 **— ¿Directiva? —** Lograron escuchar de una voz ronca y un tanto añejada.

Murdok, se irguió en su sitio y respiro hondo para evitar que se le desafinara la voz **— ¡Doctor Eggman! ¡Hemos venido por las esmeraldas del Chaos! ¡Entréguelas o entraremos a tomarlas!**

BJ miro a su compañero y después a la cámara que no paraba de observarlos. Murdok había inflado su pecho y trataba de tener una postura bastante decente para hablar y mostrar el menor grado de intimidad o miedo en el. Pero pronto eso se vendría abajo al escuchar como aquella voz se moría de la risa en aquel momento.

 **— Oh jojo… muy buena broma niños, muy buena. Pero enserio, si no tienen otra escusa por la que estar aquí, mejor lárguense antes de que los eche personalmente.**

— Doctor Eggman, no nos iremos de aquí, hasta que nos entregue las esmeraldas — BJ dio un paso al frente encarando la cámara.

 **— O si no ¿qué?**

 **— Entraremos a buscarlas —** Murdock secundo a su amigo y ambos hicieron retroceder un poco la cámara.

 **— No me digas… —** La cámara se ocultó justo de donde salió con rapidez y de los extremos de la puerta aparecieron dos torretas blindadas que apuntaron a cada uno de los Chacales **— No sé qué clase de juego estúpido es este, pero de una vez les digo que se vallan o sufrirán las consecuencias**.

Ambos trataron de mantener la calma y no denotar ningún indicio de temor, pero no evito que sus piernas les traicionaran y dieran media vuelta para correr en dirección contraria.

 **— ¡Eso! ¡Corran sabandijas! —** Las torretas giraron sus tambores y comenzaron a lanzar un mar de balas con dirección hacia ellos, pero pudieron lograr ocultarse detrás de la camioneta. Agradecían a toda deidad existente que el motor estaba justo detrás y no enfrente como normalmente se acostumbra en autos convencionales.

 **— ¿¡AHORA!? —** Grito Murdolk ante el ruido de las balas que chocaban en el vehículo y las que pasaban a sus costados.

 **— ¡AHORA! —** Ambos sacaron un par de pistolas de la parte trasera del vehículo y apuntaron hacia el cielo, disparando dos véngalas de diferente color que dejaban un rastro de humo del mismo.

La balas no pararon de viajar en dirección a ellos, pero, un silbido que cortaba el aire y que se pronunciaba a cada vez más sobre las balas fue acompañado de un proyectil que choco en una de las torretas le la entrada, pronto le siguió otro proyectil que destruyo a la torreta faltante.

De la ladera aparecieron varios vehículos conducidos por chacales portando armas y cañones de mano. La entrada de acero pronto se levantó y dejo salir a varias docenas de máquinas y torretas móviles.

En el primer vehículo que se detuvo en la ladera, un chacal de semblante maduro y con varias cicatrices en el rostro producto de sus incontables batallas, se paró justo encima de este y levanto una espada que comenzó a teñirse de rojo por el calor que empezaba a poseer **— ¡SIN TEMOR! ¡SIN COMPASION! —** BOSS levanto la espada y en seguida los miembros del grupo comenzaron a correr en dirección a la puerta **— ¡POR LAS ESMERALDAS!**

Todos los miembros gritaron comenzando a abrir fuego a la maquinaria destrozándola rápidamente, pero de los alrededores comenzaron a aparecer desde el suelo un sinfín de torretas quienes abrieron fuego hacia el grupo de chacales.

BOSS, junto con varios integrantes con espadas similares a la de el, atacaron las torretas principales, cortándolas con un solo golpe y sellándolas con el metal fundido que formaban.

Los que poseían los cañones de mano, aquellos quienes eran grandes y robustos disparaban a las torretas móviles que controlaban las maquinas del malvado doctor. Y estas últimas eran reducidas fácilmente por los demás mercenarios.

Era todo un espectáculo sin dudas, uno que se contemplaba mejor desde fuera, y que justamente, alguien lo hacía. Muy adentro de la espesura de la selva, una mirada de ojo azul y amarillo divisaba por unos binoculares la acción ocurrida en aquella explanada. Detrás de él, una de sus compañeras forcejeaba con una cerradora electrónica que no cedía ante el craqueo que ella le imponía.

 **— Están ahí, según los cálculos, tenemos alrededor de diez minutos en el mejor de los casos para cumplir la misión —** Zero alejo los binoculares de su rostro y miro seriamente a su compañera, quien parecía tener problemas con la compuerta **— O los tendríamos si te apuraras.**

 **— Tendremos tiempo de sobra, no te alteres —** Pronto un sonido producido por la escotilla dio la señal y se abrió dejando ver el interior de la gran maquinaria que tenía la montaña. Nico miro como Zero se acercaba a la compuerta e hizo un ademan con la mano para que pudiera entrar **— Las princesas primero.**

Charles giro los ojos y entro de un salto al interior de la maquinaria. Nico lo siguió, cerrando la escotilla a su paso y agachándose para poder caminar por los conductos de las instalaciones.

Las tuberías y el cableado del lugar hacia la experiencia más sofocante de la que pudieron imaginar cualquiera de los dos, sentían las paredes aprisionarles más de la cuenta, e incluso, sentir que estas se movían. Zero se detuvo al ver una bifurcación frente a ellos y miro el localizador que le habían entregado para la misión. Espero un momento y decidió escoger el camino de la izquierda, Nico no lo comprendía, por lo que se detuvo en aquel lugar notando como el camino de la derecha se veía igual al que habían escogido, por lo que continúo con su caminar acercándose rápidamente a Zero.

 **— ¿Estás seguro de saber a dónde vamos?**

 **— Si, el rastreador apuntaba a la derecha, pero tomaremos la ruta más larga al doctor, para evitar que conozca nuestros pasos.**

 **— Espera ¿Él ya sabe dónde estamos?**

 **— Aun no, pero por los análisis y la investigación que tuve que hacer para saber a qué nos enfrentábamos, prefiero pensarlo dos veces antes de dar un solo pasó.**

Nico miro las paredes de a su alrededor y comenzó a seguir más de cerca a su compañero. Una de las compuertas que había en aquel ducto pudo divisar una especie de cilla esférica que estaba frente a un grupo de pantallas de la cual se podía observar la pelea que ocurría desde afuera.

 **— ¿No creen que esto se está volviendo aburrido? Digo, creí que darían más pelea.**

 **— Doctor, nuestras maquinas han sido programadas con la nueva codificación que usted ordeno implementarles, me temo que al estar en etapa Alfa es lo máximo que pueden hacer —** Comento un robot rojo y redondo quien sostenía un aparato que mostraba un sinfín de hologramas y datos que eran difíciles de ver por la distancia.

 **— Orbot tiene razón, pero podríamos liberar a las maquinas que tenían la programación antigua —** Un robot cubico y de color amarillo no dejaba de cambiar la vista hacia su compañero circular y las pantallas frente a él.

 **— ¿Y arriesgarme otra vez a los errores que se supone arreglará esta nueva versión? Que gran idea Cubot.**

 **— ¿De verdad cree que es una gran idea? —** Dijo emocionado el robot cubico.

 **— Cubot… —** Llamo el redondo **— ¿Qué dijimos durante el descanso?**

 **— No actuar como un tonto ante el sarcasmo… —** bajo la mirada el cubico y pasados unos minutos ambos regresaron la mirada a las pantallas. **— Pero, Orbot… ¿Qué es sarcasmo?**

 **— hay madre…**

Ambos chacales rodearon la habitación y decidieron entrar por una compuerta oculta por las grandes computadoras del lugar. Divisaron justo al Doctor al otro lado de la silla esférica y con mucho cuidado y sigilo decidieron acercársele cada vez más, siempre ocultándose por la maquinaria y computadoras que había al rededor. No lograban ver las pantallas debido a la silla y a que estas se enfocaban completamente hacia el doctor, pero no necesitaban esa información de momento, solo tenían que cumplir con su parte del plan.

Zero lo tenía todo calculado, solo era toser y cantar en ese momento. Lo único que tenían que era deshacerse de los robots que lo secundaban, amenazar al Doctor para que les entregaran las esmeraldas, y que dejara a sus compañeros en paz. Tenía al menos 5 minutos de ventaja antes de que una segunda ola de máquinas atacara al equipo, tenía al menos 2 minutos antes de que llegaran refuerzos y solo disponía de un minuto antes de que las cámaras de seguridad dentro de las instalaciones dejaran de transmitir una imagen en bucle a las pantallas frente al doctor.

Lo había calculado todo, lo tenía pensado todo y no veía ningún fallo en el plan que había ideado. Todo dependía de ellos dos en aquel momento y necesitaba de únicamente un chasquido de dedos para resolverlo todo.

Salvo una cosa.

 **— ¡Doctor! ¡Doctor!**

 **— Sarcasmo es un dicho irónico y cruel con que se ridiculiza, humilla o insulta Cubot.**

 **— ¿Que? No Jefe. ¡Eso en la pantalla!**

El Doctor se acercó más a una de las pantallas y dejando algo en el posabrazo de la silla, sonrió con malicia para volverse a acomodar de mejor manera en su asiento — ¡Eso era lo que quería ver desde un principio! — Presiono uno de los botones de su asiento y comenzaron a abrirse los canales de audio de cada una de las pantallas.

Para ambos chacales, fue horrible el haber escuchado aquella cosa. Escuchaban gritos de desesperación, varios de ellos se desgarraban con el paso del tiempo. Habían heridos, y muy severos en aquel campo de batalla. Ambos lograban escuchar los gritos de cada uno de los superiores: **"¡Son demasiados!", "¡Tenemos cuatro heridos, no podrán aguantar más en este lugar!", "¡BOSS! ¡LAS MUNICIONES! ¡BOSS!", "¡LLAMEN A LOS REFUERZOS!, ¡AGUANTAREMOS LO QUE TENGAMOS QUE AGUANTAR!".**

El corazón de Zero dio una pulsación al escuchar aquellas palabras, el miedo comenzó a invadirlo que se combinaba con la ira y el dolor. Solo podía ver la gema que había dejado el doctor en la silla y como esta se iluminaba levemente con un aura rojiza. ¿Por qué la tenía ahí? ¿No se suponía que tenía que estar con el resto de las esmeraldas? ¿Por qué se estaba burlando del dolor y la desesperación de sus compañeros? ¿Por qué lo disfrutaba? ¿¡Porque ninguno hacia mejor su trabajo!? ¿¡POR QUE ESTABAN LLAMANDO POR REFUERZOS!?

Su cabeza comenzó a darle muchas vueltas al asunto, no podía dejar que pasara más tiempo y se arruinara todo, sabía que en cualquier momento el doctor al escuchar esas palabras liberaría la segunda ola de esbirros metálicos, de igual manera comenzaba a disminuir el tiempo que disponía antes que llegaran ma aliados y estos comenzaran a contarse como bajas. Todo reduciéndose apenas a los 40 segundos que disponía para atacar al doctor antes que las cámaras notaran su presencia y sonaran las alarmas. Era momento de actuar ¡Debía de actuar de una vez!

 **— Ahora —** Susurro el hacia su compañera tomando su espada y activándola comenzándose está a tornarse al rojo vivo.

 **— ¿Que?**

 **— ¡Ahora! —** Charles salió de su escondite y fue corriendo directamente hacia el doctor.

El doctor, junto con Orbot y Cubot miraron a sus espaldas observando a los infiltrados.

 **— ¡Suenen las alarmas! —** Grito el doctor con fueza haciendo que ambos robots fueran al centro de mando para activar las alarmas.

Nico fue rápida, los intercepto dándoles una fuerte patada lanzándolos lejos de la computadora principal.

 **— ¡DENOS LAS ESMERALDAS! —** Grito Zero lanzándose hacia el. Eggman había tomado la gema y se protegió con está esperando a que ocurriera algo. Pero fue tomada por Zero en ese momento.

Pronto se hizo el silencio. Un destello había sellado la mirada de ambos contrincantes, quienes, al abrir los ojos vieron un mundo destrozado, un mundo muerto del cual se veian a las distancias la tan soñada ciudad utópica del doctor y bajo esta, los escombros de los hogares de todas las personas que gobernaban el mundo y lo controlaban a su antojo.

 ** _— ¿Otra ilusión? —_** Comento el doctor mirando al chacal, quien no se preocupó por aquel comentario, ya que mantenía la mirada en su alrededor y en cómo estaba el mundo en aquel momento.

Eggman le arrebato el rubí al chacal y este recibió un choque severo de dolor en la cabeza que lo alejo de aquella ilusión y lo hizo regresar al mundo real con el choque de su cabeza con el suelo.

Nico grito su nombre a la distancia, pero Zero solo pudo verla acercársele.

 **— ¡ALTO! —** Grito largo y fuerte al parlante de su silla y en las pantallas se vio que la batalla se había detenido al fin.

Los mercenarios miraron asustados a las maquinas quienes se habían detenido totalmente en aquel momento. Ninguna disparaba y solo muy pocos se dignaron a seguir atacando aquellas cosas, pero con menor fuerza que la que tenían un principio.  
BOSS estaba de pie, frente a la maquina más grande de todas y ambos se miraban con efusividad, con un odio compartido de ser vivo a máquina, que pronto fue cortado cuando este abrió paso, junto con las demás maquinas a un sendero que dejaba ver al dichoso Doctor que tanto odiaban en aquel momento, junto con dos figuras a cada lado suyo.

Zero había mantenido la cabeza gacha sin quererla levantarla más, se odiaba a si mismo por no estar a la altura de la situación, por ser tan impulsivo como siempre y actuar antes de pensar. Nico también tenía la cabeza gacha y de vez en cuando miraba a Zero, preocupada por la reacción que podía tener BOOS hacia ellos.

 **— Mis más sinceras disculpas BOSS, no quería atacarlos sabiendo que tenían a un prodigio a sus espaldas…**

BOSS comenzó a caminar hacia ellos y enfundo su espada en su costado **— ¿De qué demonios está hablando?**

Eggman había tomado las rastas de Zero y con bastante simpleza lo levanto del suelo. El no opuso resistencia, ni siquiera se quejó, muscho menis hizo nada Nico para evitarlo, por lo que solo se limitó a seguirlos con la mirada **— Hablo de su pequeño mercenario, que se infiltro en mi base de tecnología de punta y en medio de su conflicto quería amenazarme para darle las esmeraldas.**

 **— ¡Le dijimos que entraríamos por ellas! —** ambos giraron la cabeza hacia BJ, quien apretaba un vendaje bastante abultado a su ojo derecho, que emanaba bastante sangre.

 **— ¡BEN! —** Grito BOSS en aquel momento y quiso desenfundar su espada, pero fue detenido por la voz del Doctor.

 **— Los conozco muy bien —** Con ello, BOSS había regresado la mirada al doctor **— son los mercenarios más codiciados del mercado negro, la elite de elites. Según tengo entendido. No me cabria dudas de saber que todo este alboroto fue pensado por él, y todo calculado casi al milímetro. Ya que, por lo que veo en su mirada, es verdad. Y debo decir que ha educado muy bien al muchacho —** Eggman soltó al chacal sin preocuparse que callera directamente al suelo y se acercó lentamente a BOSS **— Tengo una propuesta para usted, una propuesta que se, no va a rechazar ya que eso incluye la dominación de naciones enteras, estar en la cima de los altos mandos del mundo para así moldear la vida, las mentes y la voluntad de miles de millones de individuos que existen sobre la faz de este planeta.**

 **— ¿Control absoluto?**

 **— Todo eso… y mucho más… Almirante… —** Hacia mucho tiempo que no le llamaban por su posición antigua en la G.U.N. Eso le toco en algo realmente dentro de sí.

 **— ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en usted?**

Eggman estaba literalmente a pie y medio de distancia de BOSS, solo fue cuestión de que el sacara la Phantom Ruby que tenía dentro de su traje y la extendiera a él **— Porque su Mercenario, es la clave.**

BOSS acerco la mano al Ruby, y al tomarla, sus ojos se inundaron de un humo y polvo rojizo, al cual todos los miembros de su equipo se habían alertado, estando todos a punto de comenzar un ataque directo contra el doctor, pero de igual manera que aquello apareció, se esfumo, formando quizá, la primera y única sonrisa que alguna vez, él pudo haber hecho hacia algún ser viviente.

 **— Le escucho…**

[—]

 _No dejaremos que sea menos que nada el día de mañana._

 _No dejaremos que sea cubierta con la planta y animal del enemigo._

 _No dejaremos que se le ahogue bajo concreto y acero._

 _No dejaremos que nuestro mañana sea peor que nuestro hoy por añorar el ayer._

[—]

Todas las noches, antes de dormir, recordaba las palabras de su mentor, de su maestro y jefe. BOSS siempre ha tenido el objetivo de quitarle la venda a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, de dejarles ver la clase de monstruos que eran aquellos gobernantes y líderes que lideraban este mundo, que dejaban secar lagos y ríos enteros sin preocuparse por nada, de comenzar a cubrir la tierra con materiales y elementos que solo la dañaban más de lo que benefician a la gente y al suelo que pisan día con día y por sobre todo, de vaciar poco a poco las reservas naturales de alimentos, viviendas y lujos a sus hijos, preocupándose solamente por el hoy, sin mirar hacia adelante o hacia atrás, evitando ver los problemas que algún día se tendrían que enfrentar todos los que hoy sabemos, tomaran el curso de este mundo.

Le había hecho saber desde muy pequeño, cuando se unió a su grupo, la clase de mundo que se convertiría si todo continuaba igual, y desde que lo recluto, a él y a todos los hijos huérfanos de su tierra natal les ha entrenado y les ha educado para el mundo que se avecina, para mundo que ellos formarían.

Pero debían ser fuertes. Debían ser ajenos al miedo, al dolor y al fracaso, por lo que BOSS les inculco en sus mentes que las palabras, "Miedo" "Fracaso" "Conformidad" " _Debilidad_ " y "Tristeza" como los peores insultos que podrían recibir por parte de él, para que prefirieran recibir el dolor en su máximo esplendor, que ser por decirlo en su contexto favorito.

Un débil.

Y era la razón por la que Zero no aceptaba el experimento. El Doctor Eggman hacía tiempo que le había indicado a BOSS el usar a Zero como principal sujeto de pruebas para el Ruby, pero él se negaba rotundamente, no quería que modificaran su cuerpo, mucho menos su corazón, que era lo que lo mantenía con vida y lo que apreciaba más de el mismo por una gema causante de su primer fracaso en 9 años de entrenamiento intensivo, además de ponerlo como primer sujeto para las pruebas.

BOSS muchas veces le llego a levantar la mano a Zero, le gritaba, lo lastimaba y lo humillaba lo mejor que podía para poder doblegar el ego de su aprendiz y que se redimiera a aceptar los experimentos: **"Es por el futuro de este mundo" "¡Pon esa cola entre las patas y haz lo que te digo!" "¡No serás nada, ni hoy ni mañana si no lo haces!" "No eres el futuro de nada ¡No eres el futuro de esta tierra!" "¡Debí de haberte dejado en Mazuri cuando tenía la oportunidad!" "Quien fueras tu para desperdiciar semejante regalo…"**  
Fueron esas las pocas frases que podía recordar de BOSS, seguido de la mirada de desaprobación, pero a la vez de disfrute del doctor estando en el mismo calabozo para poder seguir "Negociando con él". Y esa misma noche, no tenía sueño.

Cuando todo se hubo apagado a metros de distancia de la puerta de su celda, el solo se mantenía recostado en su pequeño catre, donde dolo podía mirar al techo y ver las marcas de uñas en esta y en todas las paredes, junto con un pequeño dibujo de un barco alejándose por el horizonte hecho con un poco de carbón. Todavía podía sentir los moretones en sus brazos y pecho, además de la sangre que había dejado de bajar por su nariz, pero que hace mucho se había secado. Le dolía respirar y siquiera mover el mas mínimo musculo de su cuerpo. La cabeza le daba vueltas únicamente con la idea de saber que todo se echó a perder cuando vio ese Ruby, cuando dejo al lado lo racional y dejo que lo instintivo lo dominara completamente. Se sentía sucio al pensar que nueve años, NUEVE JODIDOS AÑOS DE EXPERIENCIA no le bastaron para poder pensar todo de nuevo y tener un plan de reserva que tenía planificado. Pero no, se le hizo más fácil atacar directamente, cuando ese ni siquiera es su fuerte, el más que nadie sabe que sus planes funcionan más cuando al menos otros cuatro sujetos están a su lado.

Le dolía la cabeza. Le estaba dando vueltas a un asunto que todo el mundo le decía que ya no se preocupara. Pero aún así, el problema estaba ahí, y siempre volvía a verlo una y otra vez.

Su oído se agudizo, escucho unos pasos acercarse a su celda. De seguro ya era de día y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, por lo que le informarían (Según por lo que escucho de alguien quien pasaba cerca de su celda) que escogerían a otro mercenario para su labor de sujeto de pruebas.

 **— ¿Es este el ultimo maldito cuarto de la última maldita torre más alta? —** Reconocía la voz. Se sentó lentamente en su sitio y solo pudo ver a través de la abertura realmente pequeña de la puerta (que era bastante alta) como alguien levantaba y enseñaba a través de esta una botella de vino tinto. Solo pudo negar lentamente y soltar una sonrisa que rápidamente borro.

.-.-.-.

 **— ¿Esos son moretones? No son nada, debiste de ver a BOSS cuando fallamos la misión en Empire City —** Nico le había dado un sorbo a la botella de vino, resistiendo el ardor que este producía en la garganta, apenas era del año pasado, pero para lo que lo necesitaban en ese momento, bastaba y sobraba.

 **— Si, me entere de aquello, debió de dolerle mucho la pierna a ese tipo cuando BOSS le rompió el fémur —** Zero tomo la botella de las manos de su compañera y le dio un trago bastante largo a esta.

 **— Se lo tenía muy bien merecido el imbécil ese, había destruido seis de los vehículos en los que se tenían que transportar todos para la operación, literalmente tuvieron que hacer malabares para que veinte de los nuestros cupieran en una sola camioneta —** Ambos se echaron a reír en aquel momento, no sabían si por esa última frase o porque ya el vino comenzaba a hacer efecto en ellos, pero no duro mucho. Nico tenía que decirlo y se lo tenía que quitar del pecho **— Zero… ¿Por qué te niegas tanto?**

 **— A caso te mando BOSS a preguntarme — Zero dijo sin voltear a verla.**

 **— No. Lo digo porque tú nunca te has negado a lo que BOSS siempre te ordena, aun acosta de tu vida, ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora?**

Zero se detuvo por un largo rato, había sostenido la botella por su cuello y se había mantenido mirando a la pared del dibujo del barco hecho a carbón. Mientras pensaba, se imaginaba, en alguna realidad alterna o distante entrar a ese dibujo, subir al barco y alejarse de todo y todos los problemas que tenía en aquel momento, pero eso no importaba en su momento **— Nico… me quitaran el corazón. El doctor dice que no es necesario, ya que la gema me daría la suficiente energía para poder seguir vivo, pero no puedo accesar a ello —** Se había recargado en la pared y comenzó a tocarse el pecho con la mano desocupada sintiendo en aquel momento, un hueco que el sentía que comenzaba a hacerse más grande **— Este órgano me hace ser quien soy, mi intelecto, mi valentía, mis emociones, no podría vivir sin él y sé que estando fuera de mí, me convertiría en algo o alguien más. Algo o alguien que no sería yo, sino en algo o alguien completamente diferente a mí.**

 **— Y yo te voy a quitar esto porque estas alucinando —** Nico le arrebato la botella y la alejo lo máximo posible de él.

 **— ¡Es la verdad! Sería lo mismo que hacen aquellos gobernantes con nuestro planeta y todo lo bello que habita en ella —** Había volteado a ver a su compañera con la mayor seriedad que pudo en aquel momento, por lo que ella sabía que hablaba con la mayor sobriedad que tenía y que se había formado para ese momento **— Nico, odiamos a esos seres que ni en sueños llegaríamos a tomarlos como iguales, ambos sabemos que es así y saber que un científico loco va a ponerme algo totalmente antinatural en algo tan importante como mi corazón me hace creer que va en contra de lo que hemos estado luchando prácticamente toda nuestra vida, no lo aceptare de ninguna manera.**

 **— ¿Estas cuestionando a BOSS? —** Esa pregunta lo enmudeció. Prácticamente el rostro de Zero se había vuelto pálido y solo pudo mirar a cualquier lugar menos a ella para evitar su mirada **— Zero… ¿A caso ya no tienes confianza en BOSS?**

 **— ¡NO! —** Grito mintiendo **— ¡No negare la verdad! ¡No le negare a él! ¡Solo le niego al científico!**

 **— Más te vale… —** Ambos guardaron silencio y solo existió eso por un largo tiempo **— Solo dilo.**

 **— ¿Qué diga qué?**

 **— Tú ya sabes**

Zero respiro hondo absorbiendo la mayor cantidad de aire en sus pulmones y lo soltó pesadamente:

 **— _Desde lo más profundo de nuestros corazones odiamos la tierra que se nos ha dado. La tierra que ha sido contaminada. La tierra con la que hemos nacido y que nuestros padres han desperdiciado. La tierra que es nuestra y que en nuestras manos esta._**

 ** _No dejaremos que sea menos que nada el día de mañana. No dejaremos que sea cubierta con la planta y animal del enemigo. No dejaremos que se le ahogue bajo concreto y acero. No dejaremos que nuestro mañana sea peor que nuestro hoy por añorar el ayer._**

 ** _Porque nosotros somos el futuro._**

 **— _Y el futuro empieza con nosotros._ —** Dijeron al unísono siendo Nico quien acompaño a Zero en aquella frase.

 **— Eso quería escuchar —** Nico dejo la botella en el suelo mientras entrelazo sus manos para utilizarlas de soporte para su cabeza contra la pared **— Hace tiempo existió un hombre… una cabra quien había maldecido tanto a los dioses de su religión y quien había contradicho todas las leyes que ellos habían impuesto a su pueblo y a su mundo, lo hizo tanto que el día de su muerte esos mismos dioses lo castigaron. ¿Su tarea? Fue el alzar una roca por una montaña bastante pronunciada, hasta la punta y mantenerla ahí, pero al llegar a la cima, la punta era tan pequeña en comparación a la roca, que siempre terminaba rodando por el otro lado. Literalmente, se encontraba ante una labor imposible, una labor que lo mantuvo cuerdo y loco a partes iguales por muchos milenios, se enfrentaba a una labor inútil e infinita de la que nunca podría escapar.**

 **— ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? —** Zero miro a otro lado tratando de hacerle caso a su compañera.

 **— Se enfrentó al infinito, estudio a la roca milímetro a milímetro, buscando la posición correcta en la que debía de estar para cumplir con su labor y comenzó a jugar con la infinidad del espacio y el tiempo que le dieron, y un día, hizo lo impensable para los dioses. La roca se mantuvo justo en la punta de la montaña, ni un milímetro más ni un milímetro menos. Los dioses al ver esto querían descargar su ira contra el hombre, los habían contradicho de nuevo y querían encontrarlo para lanzar rabietas contra él, pero no estaba en toda la montaña, solo pudieron encontrar sus restos, disfrutando de su merecida paz eterna al fin.**

 **— Una infinidad trabajando, para tener una infinita calma**

 **— Si lo quieres ver así… —** Nico tomo de nuevo la botella y le dio un trago hasta dejar el vino a punto de acabarse **— La lección aquí es… a pesar de enfrentarte a una situación que parece imposible y que va en contra de tus principios o de lo que creas, lo importante es ver todo el panorama. No jugar contra el juego, sino CON el juego, y actuar en consecuencia para que puedas estar en paz con él de forma indefinida o Infinita. Como mejor la veas tú —** Zero se había quedado pensando en aquel momento. Recordaba ahora la razón por la que siempre se juntaba solo con ella, era la única que lo mantenía con los pies en la tierra cada vez que se ponía muy pensativo con todos sus problemas. Volteo hacia ella y solo pudo ver como ella le ofrecía la botella de vino, para que la terminara de una vez. Era un último trago, uno bastante grande, pero el último al fin y al cabo.

 **— Bueno… —** Sonrió un poco alejando la seriedad que siempre le invadía el rostro y levanto un poco la botella **— Hasta que la Infinidad nos alcance.**

— Hasta que la infinidad nos alcance, princesa.

Y así, decidieron terminar su noche, tendrían mucho que hacer ambos mañana por la mañana.

[—]

 _Porque nosotros somos el futuro._

 _Y el futuro, empieza con nosotros._

[—]

Era bastante sangre la que estaba esparcida en toda la selva, la alarma de intrusos todavía seguía sonando y los agentes de GUN infiltrados habían acabado con la mayoría de los mercenarios. Todos habían sido asesinados por las trampas ocultas del doctor, pero no era totalmente su culpa, las trampas eran para los fugitivos. Al menos había funcionado para uno de ellos, un mastodonte de acero rojo con amarillo con un símbolo extraño en varias partes de su cuerpo, pero no lo fue para el erizo que se las ingeniaba por no ser atrapado. Con su presencia había acercado varios grupos de ellos hacia distintas trampas, por lo que ni siquiera tuvo que usar su fuerza bruta para deshacerse de ellos.

Zero había visto todo, o lo hubiera visto todo si no se hubiera concentrado totalmente en ella.

Aprisionada por dos muros de piedra que habían aplastado sus piernas y la mitad de su pecho. Solo estuvo con ella en sus últimos segundos de agonía. Ni siquiera lo reconoció, el dolor la había segado y creía que todo lo que estaba cerca de ella era un peligro hacia ella, lanzando golpes al azar y gritando hasta desgarrarse por completo la garganta. Hasta que finalmente callo.

Nunca más la volvió a escuchar. Nunca más la volvió a ver con vida. Y nunca antes se sentía con tanto odio dentro de su corazón. Odio que crecía cada vez más dentro de él. Y que poco a poco perdía la poca cordura que tenía.

Observo como sus congéneres sufrían el mismo destino, como incluso BOSS había caído ante la trampa del erizo oscuro, pero él era más inteligente que él, era más inteligente que todos y poco a poco le ganaba terreno.

 _"Porque nosotros somos el futuro._

 _Y el futuro, empieza con nosotros."_

Se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza cada vez que se acercaba más al erizo.

 _"Porque nosotros somos el futuro._

 _Y el futuro, empieza con nosotros."_

Había tomado un cañón de mano de uno de sus compañeros y se había adentrado en la selva para despistarlo con disparos lejanos.

 _"Porque nosotros somos el futuro._

 _Y el futuro, empieza con nosotros."_

Encerraba cada vez más al erizo hacia un camino sin salida, del que solo lo tenía que guiar con el mero uso de su propia inercia.

 _"Porque nosotros somos el futuro._

 _Y el futuro, empieza con nosotros."_

Al fin lo había acorralado, solo era cuestión de usar la cabeza.

 _"Porque nosotros somos el futuro._

 _Y el futuro, empieza con nosotros."_

Recordaba cada vez más a Nico, el dolor lo enloquecía.

 _"Porque nosotros somos el futuro._

 _Y el futuro, empieza con nosotros."_

No pensaba con claridad, no podía perder todo el esfuerzo aprendido.

 _"Porque nosotros somos el futuro._

 _Y el futuro, empieza con nosotros."_

No lo resistió más.

 **— ¡BASTARDO INFELIZ!**

.

-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

.

Todo sucedió con mucha rapidez, volvía a tener sangre en la boca y en la nariz, un fuerte dolor en el pecho y en la espalda lo mantuvieron inmóvil al lado de aquella columna de piedra. Había ganado, había demostrado que no era como los demás y que el pensaba antes de actuar, al fin pudo demostrarle a todo el mundo la clase de mercenario que podía ser y poderse decir a si mismo que al fin, pudo con todo el peso de los problemas y pudo superarlos. Que esos nueve años no valieron la pena y que BOSS, donde quiera que ahora este, hubiera estado orgulloso de él, al igual que sus iguales. Estaría dispuesto a borrar los malos momentos y a aceptar gustoso el experimento del doctor y buscar aquella calma infinita soñada…

O al menos eso quería decirse, pero aquella mirada sangre lo miraba con inferioridad. ¡Allí estaba! ¡A solo metro y medio de él! ¡A solo metro y medio de su victoria! Pero de una victoria que estaba más lejos que cerca.

 **— Me agradas chico… —** Shadow había dicho hacia el chacal **— Tu solo hiciste mucho más de lo que todo tu grupo pudo. Lo admitiré, tuve miedo de ti por un momento y creí que moriría, pero fuiste muy estúpido. Te conformaste y actuaste deliberada mente, si tan solo hubieras esperado más, un minuto más, un segundo más, ¡un milisegundo más!... y hubieras ganado —** Shadow se acercó apenas un paso a Zero, pero el, ante el miedo comenzó a temblar **— Pero tuviste miedo de fracasar, miedo a perder, a no asesinarme. Es por eso que ahora tú estás ahí, tirado, derrotado, con la culpa carcomiéndote ahora mismo y yo estoy aquí, de pie, victorioso ante este encuentro. Sería muy fácil matarte ahora. Pero pienso que vivir con este recuerdo, te hará más daño, de lo que puede hacer la muerte —** Shadow le dio la espalda y camino alejándose de el **— Aun no puedo creer lo débil que eres… —** y con ello, solo fue necesidad de un "Chaos Control" para que el erizo se fuera de la vista del chacal.

Pareciera que el cerebro de Zero comenzaba a reaccionar poco a poco. Se dio cuenta de su situación, del cómo estaba en esos momentos. Estaba temblando… ¡Estaba Temblando! ¡TENIA MIEDO! Se le había entrenado para no sufrir miedo, se le había capacitado para poder contrarrestarlo, se había obligado a sí mismo a no volver a temblar ante nadie.  
Estaba perdiendo el control, lo había perdido una vez y lo volvía a perder de nuevo. Se odiaba así mismo más de lo que nunca lo hubiera hecho y hubiera gritado hasta que sus cuerdas vocales hubieran estallado para que el chasquido se hubiera escuchado hasta la otra punta del mundo. Pero no podía. Se le drenaban las energías poco a poco y el cansancio lo invadía de igual manera.

Solo podía decir con sus últimos alientos de lucides:

 ** _No soy débil…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _No soy débil…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _No soy débil…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _No soy débil…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _No… soy… débil…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _No… soy…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _No…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _Soy…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

[—]

Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas el Ruby, odiaba todo lo que le había traído a su vida. Su vida era perfecta antes de que ella llegara, y ahora no tenía nada. No tenía jefe, no tenía grupo, no tenía amigos, no tenía camaradas, no tenía compañeros, no tenía a Nico ¡NO TEINIA NADA!

Pues adivinen quien iba a pagar, quien subiría hasta lo más alto de la montaña del laboratorio de Eggman y acabaría con lo que empezó todo con el mazo más grande y pesado que pudo encontrar para convertir aquella gema en polvo sin más. Tomaba la gema con la única mano que no tenía cubierta por vendajes o yeso y con la otra sostenía el mazo que cargaba con la espalda.

Las computadoras decían que si se llegaba a esforzar más de la cuenta podría perder la columna vertebral y con ello la capacidad de caminar, tampoco le importaba que la gema rodeara su mano con un polvo rojizo y una pequeña nube del mismo color. Pero no le importaba nada en aquel momento. Solo quería acabar con el dolor.

Había dejado la gema justo encima de un gran pedazo de obsidiana y había sostenido el mazo con ambas manos diciéndose a sí mismo **— Solo un golpe… un solo golpe en el lugar correcto y todo se acabara —** La cabeza tocaba el suelo, pero poco a poco fue levantada por el efecto palanca que el chacal le imponía. De un movimiento lo cargo en su hombro y solo era cuestión de aplicar la fuerza necearía para que la inercia y la gravedad hicieran su trabajo **— Adiós… Adefesio del mal.**

 **— ¿En serio toda la culpa se la entregas a esa gema, princesa? —** No podía ser. Esa voz. ¡ESA VOZ!

Se giró rápidamente mirando detrás de él y ahí estaba ella. No se había dado cuenta de la nube rojiza que había rodeado a la chacal, solo se concentraba en ella, en poder ver su rostro una vez más, en verla en perfecto estado una vez más.

Hacía mucho tiempo habían quemado a todos sus compañeros y había esparcido el mismo sus cenizas por la selva, para que pudieran combinarse con las plantas de los alrededores. Eggman veía esto innecesario y sin sentido, pero acepto la voluntad del chacal con la condición que se fuera de aquel lugar mañana en la mañana.

Pero ahí estaba ella, y sus ojos no lo engañaban, sin quererlo había dejado el mazo y su cabeza choco con el suelo detrás de él.

 **— No, no estas alucinando Zero, estoy viva…**

 **— ¿D-de verdad…? ¿Cómo…?**

 **— Bueno… en realidad no estoy del todo viva… pero puedo estarlo.**

 **— No entiendo… —** Nico se había acercado a él y había pasado su mano por su rostro. Zero tembló un poco al sentir su mano, en parte, porque sentía el dolor de los moretones justo donde lo toco. Ella aplico un poco de fuerza en su mano y le dirigió el rostro a la gema, la cual brillaba con una intensidad nunca antes vista por él.

 **— Esta cosa que querías destruir es lo único que me mantiene con vida… —** Tomo la gema con ambas manos y se la acerco al chacal **— Su poder me permite estar aquí… y también puede hacer que me quede más tiempo con tigo, pero necesito que controles su poder…**

 **— ¿Controlarla…? ¿Cómo…? —** De nuevo la mano de ella le guio el rostro hacia la entrada del laboratorio del doctor. El serró los ojos con fuerza y bufo ante la idea, pero ella le había dejado la gema en su mano tomándole de la mejilla para después poco a poco, rodearlo con un abrazo.

 **— Zero… No quiero irme de este mundo sin saber que has cumplido con la misión que se te encomendó…**

 **— ¿Cuál…?**

Y ella comenzó a recitar:

 ** _Desde lo más profundo de nuestros corazones odiamos la tierra que se nos ha dado._**

 ** _La tierra que ha sido contaminada._**

 ** _La tierra con la que hemos nacido y que nuestros padres han desperdiciado._**

 ** _La tierra que es nuestra y que en nuestras manos esta._**

 ** _No dejaremos que sea menos que nada el día de mañana._**

 ** _No dejaremos que sea cubierta con la planta y animal del enemigo._**

 ** _No dejaremos que se le ahogue bajo concreto y acero._**

 ** _No dejaremos que nuestro mañana sea peor que nuestro hoy por añorar el ayer._**

 ** _Porque nosotros somos el futuro._**

 **— Y el futuro, empieza con nosotros… —** Termino de decir el cuándo ya no sintió más la presencia de ella. Se había esfumado en una nube de polvo rojizo que se desvaneció por una repentina corriente de aire. Sintió el brillo de la gema en su mano y noto como esta dejaba de producir su brillo cada vez menos. Entonces comenzó a correr cuesta abajo.

El chacal abrió las puertas del laboratorio principal del Doctor y lo encontró junto a sus dos robots paseando por varias capsulas de incubación. Ellos se giraron y miraron al chacal. Por parte del doctor, frunció el ceño con fuerza **— ¡Te dije que te largaras! ¿Y qué es lo que haces con-?**

 **— Acepto. Quiero ser su sujeto de pruebas para este Ruby —** Se detuvo frente al doctor y le extendió el Ruby de forma decidida.

 **— Ahora lo quieres hacer ¿No? —** El doctor se había cruzado de brazos mirándolo seriamente.

 **— No me importa lo que piense ahora de mí. Solo hágalo.**

 **— De acuerdo, si así lo quieres, empezaremos en dos días con los estudios para-**

 **— Me importa una mierda eso ¡Solo hágalo de una vez! —** Le extendió aún más el Ruby al doctor dando un paso hacia el de forma decidida y con un odio creciente en su interior.

El doctor por su parte al ver esto por primera vez en él, sonrió lentamente, veía el espíritu y la determinación que crecía dentro de él, al parecer no se equivocaba con elegirlo a él primero. Le arrebato la gema de su mano y le sonrió ampliamente — Esa es la actitud.

[—]

El estaba postrado en una camilla de acero inoxidable, donde comenzaría la extracción del corazón del chacal, dentro de poco le suministrarían la anestesia y dormiría para despertar horas después sin corazón y con un millar de pruebas en el futuro. El doctor estaba en otra habitación monitoreando todo mediante un sinfín de cámaras que observaban al chacal desde todas las perspectivas posibles. Pronto, una gran maquina con un millar de brazos comenzó a acercarse a él desde el techo para comenzar de una vez con la operación.

Zero miro por última vez a su derecha y en la esquina más alejada de la habitación divisó a su Nico, quien había aparecido hace poco en la oscuridad, rodeada por la nube rojiza del Ruby y quien asentía lentamente mientras observaba la operación.

 **— Doctor Eggman…**

 **— ¿Qué pasa muchacho? La operación ya va a comenzar.**

 **— No quiero que se me recuerde más con mi antiguo nombre, quiero cambiarlo para que todo el mundo reconozca quien soy.**

Esa era una petición bastante rara, y lo era más para el doctor **— ¿Por cuál quieres entonces?**

Dentro de su mente, solo podía repetirse una y otra vez mientras le inyectaban la anestesia:

 _Desde lo más profundo de mi corazón odio la tierra que se me ha dado._

 _La tierra que ha sido contaminada._

 _La tierra con la que he nacido y que mis padres han desperdiciado._

 _La tierra que es mía y que en mis manos esta._

 _No dejare que sea menos que nada el día de mañana._

 _No dejare que sea cubierta con la planta y animal del enemigo._

 _No dejare que se le ahogue bajo concreto y acero._

 _No dejare que mi mañana sea peor que mí ahora por añorar el ayer._

 _Porque yo soy el futuro._

 _Y el futuro empieza con migo._

 _Porque yo soy_

 **— Infinite… Hasta donde la Infinidad me lleve.**


End file.
